In manufacturing instrument panels of the above type, the separately formed door is typically hinged along one edge to the retainer and a gap exists along the remaining edges to provide clearance for installation and opening. The overlying foam layer is foamed in place in the space provided between the outer skin layer and an upper surface of the door and retainer members.
According to known practice, the gap between the door and retainer is masked off with adhesive tape after the door has been installed in the opening. The tape is applied to the outer surfaces of the door and retainer members across the gap and serves to block the foam material from leaking past the door. Application of such tape, although effective, adds an extra step in the manufacturing process and further presents a barrier to the direct adhesion of the foam material to the door and retainer members in the region of the masked areas.
air bag closure assembly according to a method and construction of the invention overcomes and greatly minimizes the foregoing objections.